


May I Love You?

by Vixenfur



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Amusement Parks, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4208496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixenfur/pseuds/Vixenfur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team goes to an amusement park for a day, and Abe worries too much about Mihashi getting sick on rides. Abe eventually gets upset, and Mihashi decides the best way to make it up to him will be winning him a prize.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May I Love You?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in so deep for these boys. Anyways, here's some harmless fluff.

"What were you thinking!?"

Mihashi flinched and trembled, his eyes squeezing shut under Abe's forceful yelling. His fists clenched tighter, and he struggled to keep himself standing upright. He closed his eyes so he didn't see the world swaying back and forth, and clenched his fists to keep himself steadied.

"I-I... fi... ne..."

"What?" Abe continued, "You're fine!? Mihashi, you can't even stand!"

Mihashi continued to keep his eyes on the ground as Abe yelled at him. He's mad at me, Mihashi thought. He hates me. I should of never...

"Mihashi!" An interrupting Tajima threw his arm over Mihashi's shoulder, making the pitcher almost faceplant into the ground. "Wasn't that ride amazing!?"

Mihashi nodded quickly, but upon noticing Abe's agitated expression, shook his head. He then saw Tajima frown, and he flailed his arms, giving up on an answer, his mouth opening and closing in confusion.

"Ohh, I see," Tajima nodded in understanding. "He had fun, but he feels like he's gonna throw up, and it's because you're yelling at him, but he's also a bit sick from all the spinning.

"What...!?" Abe dropped his shoulders in defeat. How did Tajima translate so easily? He had no idea what his pitcher was trying to say until Tajima told him word-for-word what the blond meant to say.

The entire team was at an amusement park, enjoying a day off practice and a treat from Coach. Tajima convinced Mihashi to go on the most terrifying roller coaster in the park, and although Mihashi was ready to throw up before the ride even started, a small part of him was thrilled. He ended up enjoying the ride, but he did get a little woozy, and Abe had noticed as soon as he exited the ride.

Naturally, Abe threw a fit, not wanting anything bad to happen to his precious pitcher. He didn't want Mihashi to get sick, or else he couldn't come to practice for a few days, which could jeopardize their chances of winning the next game.

Not only that, but Abe cared so deeply for Mihashi that he was almost worse than an overprotective mother.

Of course, Abe would never admit this to himself. _Ever._

"A-Abe-kun..."

The sound of his name jolted Abe out of his thoughts, and he raised his eyes to Mihashi's. His pitcher stammered and his face flushed a light pink, and Tajima grinned wide. Abe shot him a glare, not understanding what Tajima knew that Abe didn't.

"I... I'm sorry... b-b... but..."

"What!?" Abe shouted again, the pounding of his heart making him impatient.

"I'm okay!" The words flooded from Mihashi's mouth in a rush, and he stood rigid, his knuckles white from clenching his fists so tightly.

Though, as soon as a temporary silence fell between them, Mihashi began to sway, and he buckled forward.

"Y-you idiot!" Abe snapped, catching Mihashi's shoulders. He secretly loved how Mihashi's hair smelled, and how adorable it was that Mihashi's shoulders were so narrow that they fit into his hands, but at the moment, he was busy worrying. "Go sit down, and drink some water, no more roller-coasters for you."

"I-I'm-"

"You're _not_ fine, dammit, now go sit down," Abe grumbled, placing his hand around Mihashi's waist and walking him over to the nearest bench. Tajima giggled and pranced towards Hanai, tackling their captain from behind and whining something about a piggy-back ride. Abe ignored it, sitting Mihashi down and kneeling in front of his pitcher.

"Mihashi, look at me," he demanded, though with a soft edge to his voice. Mihashi raised his eyes, swallowing because his heart beat way too fast, and he's been off the roller-coaster for at least 5 minutes. He noticed how Abe's hands rested on his arms, and were slowly sliding down to cup his hands.

He loved it when Abe held his hands...

Meanwhile, Abe was caught in the moment- Mihashi's tousled hair, the way his eyes were lighter in the sunlight, the gentle flush of his cheeks, and how his small hands trembled. How he wanted to hold them steady and make Mihashi smile, like he did that one time, when Abe's knee was injured...

"A-Abe.. Abe... kun?"

Abe snapped back to reality, his heart skipping a beat or two when he realized he had been staring. "Mihashi... if you get sick, you won't have fun, and you'll miss practice. I don't want you to feel unwell."

Mihashi nodded quickly as Abe spoke softly. He clenched Abe's hands, happy that Abe wasn't mad at him anymore. He sounded really... really caring.

"So... be careful, okay?"

Mihashi nodded again, and Abe sighed, standing up. "I'll get you some water, just wait right here."

"O-Okay!"

As Abe walked to the nearest concession stand, Tajima pranced over, a mischievous grin on his face as he grabbed Mihashi's arm and dragged him away. "Mihashi! There's this super fun ride that spins really fast, wanna go?"

"B-but A-Abe-kun-"

"Ahh, who cares!?" Tajima slapped Mihashi on the back. "He's such a worrywart. He's not letting you have any fun. So let's go on this ride, strictly!"

Mihashi stammered in protest but stumbled along anyways.

When Abe turned around, water bottle in hand, his pitcher had vanished. He instantly got worried, and looked around quickly, his eyes scanning the crowd. "Mihashi?" He called uncertainly, then saw him disappearing behind the gates of a ride, arm-in-arm with Tajima.

"Dammit..." Abe clenched the water bottle, stalking after them with a dark aura surrounding his figure. He could care less that people were staring and backing away- Tajima was gonna get it...

-~-~-

"What. Did. I. Say!?"

"I-I-I-!" Mihashi was trembling even more, a confused smile on his face, because he really had a great time on that ride, but he knew Abe was mad again.

"Relax, Abe!" Tajima laughed, "We had a great time! Right, Mihashi?"

Mihashi stammered again, not wanting to upset Abe. Though, it was too late. Abe shoved the water bottle in Mihashi's shaking hands, then stalked away, grinding his teeth together and trying to convince himself not to yell.

"Ah... he's so uptight, don't worry about it, Mihashi!" Tajima reassured his friend, but Mihashi lightly shook off his arm and stumbled after Abe. Tajima's eyes widened before he smiled.

"About time," he commented, stretching his arms and looking for a familiar captain.

As Mihashi tried to find Abe in the crowd, he had wandered into the game area, where people were having races with waterguns, trying to get basketballs in hoops and throwing baseballs at-

_Wait, baseball?_

Mihashi stopped, staring at the game with fascination. There were prizes all around- fluffy pink bears, holding hearts that said "I Wuv U!" on them, and smaller prizes, like stuffed puppies and baseball caps.

Though, his eyes settled on the fluffy pink bears. They were huge, and cute. Maybe if he gave one to Abe, he wouldn't be mad anymore...

"Would you like to play?"

Mihashi leaped at least 5 feet in the air, his entire body jolting when someone asked him if he wanted to play. His wide, frightened eyes settled on the man running the game, who at the moment looked confused at Mihashi's reaction. Mihashi gripped his shaking hands.

"Y-y-yes," he replied, swallowing and raising his finger to point at the massive, fluffy bear. "H-how... how... d-do.. do I.."

"You have to break three plates in a row by throwing baseballs at them!" The man smiled. "One plate will get you a smaller prize, while two plates will get you a medium sized prize."

"O-o-okay! I'll... I'll play!"

Giving the man the appropriate amount of yen, he took the baseball in his hand, and looked at the first plate in his vision. He imagined it as Abe's catching glove, and Abe's trusting eyes looking up at him... his hands signaling swiftly. Fastball.

Mihashi stepped back, swallowing and posing in his familiar windup, then threw the ball, watching it slam right into the middle of the plate, shattering it.

Everyone around him stared in awe, including the man running the game.

Mihashi tried to ignore them, although his heart raced anxiously, and repeated the action twice at two different plates. Everyone applauded, and Mihashi felt his face warm as he was handed the bear.

"Kid, do you play baseball?" the man asked curiously, "You were incredible!"

"I-I-I'm... I'm the... I'm the a-.. ace pitcher..."

"Wow!" The man exclaimed, "Well, congratulations! Your team is lucky to have such an accurate pitcher!"

Mihashi's heart leapt with the praise, and he stammered a quick thank you before turning around quickly, his head jerking this way and that, looking for a mop of black hair, a familiar stance that said nothing but Abe Takaya.

Though, to his surprise, Abe was standing not too far behind him, his eyes wide in surprise.

"A-Abe-kun!" Mihashi flailed and rushed towards his catcher. "I-I..." He dropped his head in a bow, swallowing nervously. "I'm sorry!"

"What...?" Abe realized he was apologizing for going on the ride earlier, and he kept his mouth closed as Mihashi stood upright again. "It's.. not..."

"S-so..." Mihashi blushed, looking at the bear, then handing it to Abe with trembling hands. "I-I... won this.. f-for... for Abe-kun."

Abe was speechless, his eyes frozen on the fluffy pink bear, which was holding a big, red heart that said in ridiculous gushy letters, "I Wuv U!"

"You... you.. idiot..." Abe grumbled, his hands shaking as a flush crept up his neck and to his face. "People are staring!" He hissed, and Mihashi looked up at him with the most defeated expression. He looked crushed, and Abe's heart sunk.

He looked way too cute...

"Dammit," Abe cursed and took the bear, his face burning in embarrassment. "Now I have to hold this thing until we leave..."

"I-I'm so-"

"Don't apologize," Abe murmured, grabbing Mihashi's hand without a second thought, his ears burning bright red under the eyes of the people who watched Mihashi win the bear. "It's..." he swallowed, clenching Mihashi's hand. "... cute..."

Mihashi began stumbling over his words and stammering uncontrollably, his face lighting up bright pink. "A-Abe... Abe-kun... likes it?"

"I do, idiot," Abe hissed, and Mihashi stared at Abe, fascinated, his eyes fixed on Abe's red ears and his furrowed eyebrows. Abe turned away, swallowing in embarrassment.

"... Good!"

Abe looked back, and the breath was knocked out of him for a moment.

The sight of Mihashi's smile was the most beautiful thing he'd ever hope to see.

He clenched Mihashi's hand tighter. _Dammit, this kid stole my heart..._


End file.
